


I Wish I Were Heather

by Felixeu_Hyung



Series: TBZ One-Shots [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), eric is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: Eric still remembers.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: TBZ One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I Wish I Were Heather

It was a cold and stormy night, not the type of weather you would want to be walking around in. However, a boy named Eric was, he was doing the same thing the sky was. Crying.

He was remembering 5 years ago, the third of December. He mistakenly left the house without his coat and would've frozen to death if his long time crush didn't give him his sweater. Saying, "You look better in it than I do". Eric the next day returned it, hopefully thinking that he would wear it again someday.

He also remembers the look on Juyeon's face when he saw her walk by. He knew that the older was completely mesmerized and starts to feel his heart fall apart. Juyeon and her started to get closer over the weeks, eventually, they became the star couple of the school.

Eric remembers the time he saw the two walking into a café. She was holding Juyeon's hand as they ordered, and when they sat down he put his arm around her shoulder. Youngjae remembers how cold he felt as he slowly died inside.

He knew that she was an angel, always doing charity work, donations, and constantly volunteering. That didn't stop him from sometimes wishing she spontaneously died every once in a while.

Eric remembers the way he started to cry when he saw her wearing the same sweater Juyeon gave him just a month ago.

Eric went home that night, dreaming how it would feel to be her, to kiss Juyeon. He knew it was foolish, he still did.

Snapping out of his head he looks straight ahead at the same sidewalk, the same cobblestone that he still remembered, standing there in Juyeon's sweater on the third of December.

"Why would you ever kiss me,  
I'm not even half as pretty,  
You gave her your sweater,  
It's just polyester,  
But like you like her better...", he smiled sadly with tears down his face.

Something caught the corner of his eye, looking at it he saw two figures running under a small umbrella. They were clearly trying to get out of the rain, as they passed the spot he was just starring at he realized they were the two people he was thinking about. They held hands as they went by, smiling and laughing at each other.

Eric felt completely crushed, and the tears started to flow more, his chest was heavy, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"I wish I were Heather"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the sequel!! Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
